Reunion
by foreverstartsrightnow
Summary: The curse is broken and Frederick needs to find Abigail, but first there's the matter of his students. Written for a tumblr prompt. Drabble.


**Pairings:** Frederick/Abigail

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Once Upon a Time.

**A/N:** This is for my bb hopelesslonging who requested a reunion between these two since the show has completely ignored them. It was weird writing for someone who is not developed as a character and has had less than 5 minutes of screen time. Maybe if I didn't have a bunch of other projects, I'd take the time to develop a more elaborate headcanon for him but for now this is just a fluffy little thing and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A wave of light rushed across the soccer field, stopping the children in their tracks. As the reality of their old lives sank in, several began to wail and cry while others stood dumbstruck on wobbly knees.

Frederick's initial urge was to run off in search of Abigail, but as he looked up over the sea of terrified and confused faces, he realized there was a more pressing matter at hand. He quickly sprang into action, calling to the children to stay close, that they'd figure out what had happened, that everything would be all right.

After ordering his assistant coach to try and find someone who knew what in the hell was going on, he corralled the children and took a head count. His colleague returned with news that the curse had been broken and orders from the principal to move the children inside. And that was when the purple cloud began to roll in from the direction of the forest.

"Everyone inside, now!"

Thick fog engulfed the school just as Frederick pulled the door closed, not that it did much to stop the smoke from permeating the brick walls and filling the gymnasium. It dissipated as soon as it had arrived, and the faculty and students looked around dazedly to see if anything else had changed. There was a light buzzing of electricity in the air, but otherwise everyone seemed to be just fine.

The rest of the afternoon and evening were spent slowly and safely reuniting children with their families and while many were the same, there were a few they had trouble with, who now had two sets of parents to choose from. At the end of a long night, with all of the children sent home and accounted for, Frederick sighed as he headed toward his truck. Though duty had caused daylight to escape him, he was determined to find her, but was entirely unsure of where to begin looking.

He suddenly recalled their few interactions; he'd witnessed her slapping Snow White in the school, followed by spotting her car in the ditch by the town boarder. He'd also followed the case in the newspaper alongside her picture like everyone else in town. Kathryn Nolan: Missing. Kathryn Nolan: Murdered. Kathryn Nolan: Found Miraculously Alive.

Yes, his Abigail was Kathryn Nolan, wife of David Nolan. Prince Charming.

Frederick's stomach churned and he clenched the steering wheel as he pulled up in front of Granny's Diner. It seemed everyone else had the same idea; if anyone in this town knew the habits and whereabouts of the majority of the residents of Storybrooke, it would be the nosy Widow Lucas.

He entered the diner to find a host of tearful reunions shared over cups of coffee, old lovers touching hands across a table, and a small crowd gathered at the counter demanding information from the flustered-looking busybody. It had never been a problem for her before, being in possession of the town's major gossip, and perhaps before the curse had been broken she'd have enjoyed it, but with a small mob in front of her now, she looked downright irritated.

Pushing his way through, he made it to the front of the group and managed to get her attention. "Granny, please, do you know where Kathryn Nolan lives? I must find her."

"Kathryn Nolan?" A glimmer of something akin to pity flashed across her eyes. "Of course, she lives over on Oak Street in the blue and white house. I catered David's Welcome Home party after he woke up," she added. "Now everybody who isn't a paying customer: out! Now!"

He raced down the steps toward his truck and sped off in the direction of Oak Street. But when he arrived, Frederick realized the road seemed to run the length of the town and there were blue and white houses every other block. He cursed and slammed his hands against the wheel, then pressed his forehead against the cold metal and clenched his eyes shut.

Looking up again, he noticed something in front of the last blue and white house on the street. It was hard to tell in the dim light of the streetlamp, but long stalks of yellow foxgloves rustled gently in the breeze; Abigail's favorite flower.

After slamming the door shut, he sprinted up the steps of the house, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. There were no lights on but he hoped desperately that she was home, and if she wasn't, he'd wait on her porch until she returned.

"Abigail!" He shouted and pounded on the door, even tried the handle to no avail. He screamed until his voice went raw and his spirits diminished. Leaning against the door, he felt completely defeated. Not that he was blaming the children, but if he only could have gotten here sooner, maybe they'd be together now.

Was she okay? Was she out looking for him? He turned and leaned back against the door with his eyes shut, preparing to settle to the floor for the night.

"Frederick?"

His eyes flew open and fell on the golden-haired woman bathed in pale light at the foot of the steps. He pushed away from the door and approached her slowly, at once aching to touch her and terrified this was all a dream.

"Abigail?" He whispered hoarsely. She smiled and stepped up to meet him in an ardent kiss. His fingers threaded themselves in her hair to pull her closer while her hands clutched his waist hungrily. After he'd been transformed back from solid gold, they'd only had a few short months together before the curse was enacted. But now, holding her against him felt as if they'd never parted.


End file.
